kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Zawame
in the background.]] is a fictional city and is the story setting for Kamen Rider Gaim. It is an experimental city project of the Yggdrasill Corporation. History Some time ago, Zawame was a suburb before the Yggdrasill Corporation bought the land and urbanized it into a city. In the past, before Zawame's forest was demolished by Yggdrasill, there was a Shinto shrine with a large tree that the local townsfolk would visit and pray to the tree spirit which they believed protected the town. During the Kamen Rider Taisen crossover movie event, the city was made into a warzone between the Heisei and Showa Kamen Riders, set up by the Badan Empire to rule/destroy the universe by using the Kamen Riders to fight each other. When Redyue invaded the Human World and laid siege to Yggdrasill Tower, the Japanese Government, the JDF and Yggdrasill's international branches in Paris, Hong Kong and London declared a state of emergency by evacuating all key personnel and Ryoma Sengoku shuts down all civilian communications using Yggdrasill's Master Intelligence System to keep anyone in the outside world from finding out about the Inves. The JDF then seals off the city to prevent any remaining civilians from leaving and to keep the Inves contained, as the city became a quarantine zone. It is revealed by Yoko that Yggdrasill planned their city to be on an isolated island so that containment could be possible, that way if anything with their experiments went wrong on a cataclysmic level, it would not spread outward to Japan or the world and they could simply abandon it. After the Inves invasion, the city is being restored and is returning to the way things were before Yggdrasill came, with Yggdrasill Tower and Yggdrasill's offices being demolished due to the company going bankrupt. Locations *Yggdrasill Tower *Drupers *Charmant *Houri Hospital *Zawame Children's Nursery Alternate Timeline This alternate Zawame was a part of the new world created by Lapis out of his desire to end war. After meeting Kouta and learning soccer as an alternative way of competing without bloodshed, Lapis made the world as a similar one to the Zawame City without the interference of Inves and Helheim. While Helheim seemingly had no connection to the world, but the alternate Ryoma Sengoku revealed to have found the Helheim's remains and the existence of Lockseeds in this world, meaning Helheim might had been an ancient civilization instead of an alien world. Lapis first made Kaito arrive to his world, making him take the place of his counterpart as well as removing him from his original Helheim-infected body. Kaito decided to play along in the new world, supporting his alternate Team Baron and defeated the Grasshopper Monster, a servant of Kougane. Eventually, Lapis had enough of Kaito and decided to return the latter to his world. He later invites Kouta, probably as a gift for teaching him the meaning of soccer and let him experience the new world. Unfortunately, Kougane was awakened in his world, using the Evil Seeds as parasites to absorb his victims' bloodlust for war. After Kouta fell under his trance, remaining Riders, Baron, Ryugen and Marika tried their best to stop Kougane while Lapis freed Kouta from his corruption. Kouta soon faced Kougane, returning the absorbed Riders and the whole team eliminate him with Lapis/Armored Rider Kamuro as a soccer ball. Lapis finally lets his world's existence cease and bids farewell to Kouta after finding peace in afterlife. Gallery Zawame.jpg|Alternate view Zawame map.png|Map of Zawame City (Broadcasted version) Zawame_Map_(Blu-Ray_Edit).jpg|Map of Zawame City (Blu-Ray version) Currently map.png|A map of Zawame City showing it cut off from the rest of the world. Notes *The original map of Zawame was based on the map of the fictional American city, from . **Zawame being sealed off from the rest of the world by the Japanese government is also similar to Gotham City. In the Batman comic book story arc No Man's Land and the film The Dark Knight Rises, Gotham City was declared a by the US government and sealed off from the rest of the world. **Toei had taken notice to this and has replaced the map with a new one on the Blu-Ray release of Episode 33. This change was possibly done to avoid a lawsuit from DC Comics and its parent company Warner Brothers. *Zawame's set was filmed in Tokyo. **Interesting enough, Tokyo is also the location setting for Futo City in Kamen Rider W. ***In which both cities are filmed on a same filming place in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Cities